TechPlaysMC
TechPlaysMC or Tech12000 is a SkyBlocker a Builder and a Minecraft YouTuber who likes Iron and Hates Pigs(and don't eat Pigs) his skin resembles Nightwing and Iron Man's original Stealth Armor Early Life Tech12000 or Ken Sigs to his friends was born on 25 February 2000 his brother Laks Sigs was born 1 and a half years later, growing up Tech had to face his differences with his brother, but one thing they both like is Video Games On November 2012 when got home from school Tech was exhausted but Laks is Excited he found a game called Minecraft. at first they got Minecraft PE. At December 2012 Tech installed Minecraft PC Tech's name was Tech123 and Laks's name was G100 they had fun until Tech joined a server called KKC (now closed) Tech and Laks never multiplayer again because the server was famous in indonesia. On August 2013 (after Laks's 11th birthday) they officially got Premium Minecraft they joined many servers but Tech wanted a server that has Survival because KKC is closed. SkyBlock On December 2013 Tech and Laks met Leo The Black they become friend eventually best friends, they loves skyblock each day they build until Gavin was added to the island at first were fine but the next day Leo told us that Gavin grief at first we dont believe him. but 2 weeks later Gavin grief again we saw Indonesian text so its Gavin Laks deleted the island, but it turns out a guy named Jeffrey hacked Gavin They created a new one but this time they didnt add Gavin, affraid being Gavin was hacked Laks add Leo's friend. ProHawk_505 and itzZHawk_505 which hated Tech and Laksthey griefed so Laks had to delete the island then Tech Create a new island which griefed by doreli90 and MrHarryBallZ because of a glitch (easily repaired) Channel On November 2013 Tech created a youtube channel called TechPlaysMC the address is MCTechPlays Friends *MCBillySteve *_LeoTheBlack_ *IanC2004 *Terra3 Trivia *Tech's first minecraft name was Tech123 **However his first username was ZeroZero10 **Tech is short for "Technomancer" *Tech hates Pigs he kills them but do not eat them **He prefered Cooked Porkchop Bacon *Tech created CyCraft by the name "Cy" Cy in short for Agency *12 is Tech's favorite number *Tech's cape resembles his skin *If the mask is removes from his skin his eyes points to the left **his eye's colour is dark green **his mouth resembles Bodil40 *Tech's opening is saying **"Hey Guys Tech Here for a Minecraft Video and today im doing - - -" **"Welcome back to my LP guys and today im building - - -" **"Hello TechCavers and today im doing - - -" *Ken Sigs is not Tech's real name for now it is unknown *Tech subscribe to TheDiamondMinecart *Tech and Laks does not have the same skin style *Tech doesn't like Leo's friends **in skype Tech blocks Lambocraft_q8 (ProHawk_505) **MrHawk is the only one of Leo's Friend that he likes *Tech love iron as much as SkyDoesMinecraft love Gold (Budder) *He calls his iron sword Mark